Sucesos Determinados
by ThePomaflow
Summary: El mundo es un lugar extraño. el Abismo está justo en frente, pero siempre puedes negarte al destino y cambiarlo. Roarke Lo consiguió, tal vez al costo de entrar a Equestria y encontrarse con magos, demonios, Ponis y mucho más ¿Como podras adapatarte a un mundo donde directamente tu cuerpo no está adaptado para ello? Tal vez un poco de ayuda magica o la amistad lo solucione.
1. Prologo

**Constante Movimiento**

Eran casi las ocho de la noche. El clima era nuboso pero se podía vislumbrar la luna llena a través de las nubes. Las calles estaban ruidosas y los autos pasaban haciendo chapotear los charcos que habían quedado después de una lluvia durante la mañana, se estaba despejando, pero aún el aire se sentía congelado.

-Achsss-.

Estornudó una chica de cabellos rojos que miraba a través de la entrada del minisuper mientras ordenando una góndola con frituras. A sus espaldas escuchó un chico decir ¨Salud¨ detrás de ella. El chico tenía un suéter verde con gorra y en su mano le entregaba un paquete de pañuelos desechable.

-Oh, gracias que, amable-. La chica le sonrió mientras el chico esbozaba una sonrisa-. Espera, creo que te he visto antes. desde que llegué a trabajar te he visto venir a comprar.

-Bueno es que vivo en el edificio de enfrente. Así que es mi tienda de conveniencia-. El tipo le mostró su bolsa la cual tenía dos pizzas para hornear-. aquí está mi cena. Por cierto hace una semana que llegaste aquí ¿verdad? me conozco a casi todos en esta tienda y no me han dicho nada de ti.

-¿Les has preguntado sobre mi?-. La pelirroja arqueó una ceja mirándolo burlonamente-.

-No, digo, sí… digo. Siempre que hablo con ellos me dicen que siempre llegas en un auto y pues me dió curiosidad-. Se sonrojó sintiéndose algo idiota.

-Pues mi padre me mandó a trabajar aquí, no soy mucho de socializar a menos que alguien lo intente-. Le sonrió ante su expresión la cual le pareció gracioso-. Tal vez por eso nadie sabe mucho sobre mi.

-¿Entonces soy el primero? ¿Te parecería si…

La chica lo detuvo. Ella ya supo de sus intenciones, aunque en el fondo ambos querían que uno de ellos lo dijera, pero ella era la que tenía la decisión final.

-Ambos sabemos a dónde va esto, tambien les dije a mis compañeros que no hablaran mucho de mi desde que entré. Pero tu me pareciste divertido ¿te parece que nos juntemos un viernes?

-Emm si ¿te gusta la pizza?

-Sep. Me gustan las películas de superhéroes, pero debemos salir a un lugar divertido, yo invito las bebidas.

-Hecho. Viernes entonces -. Dio un paso atrás y se despidió con su mano-. ¿El viernes en frente de esta tienda?

-Por su puesto -. La pelirroja correspondió a la despedida-. Por cierto ¿Tu nombre?

-Roarke, bueno adios.

El chico se dio la vuelta mirando a la calle a punto de cruzarla. Por lo visto su tarde se estaba despejando y la luna estaba casi mostrándose entre las nubes. Hace dias que ambos intercambiaban miradas cada vez que Roarke iba a comprar a aquella tienda y el ocupaba de excusa aquello para poder ir. Roarke en ese momento algo y girandose en el bordillo de la calle y la afluencia de gente habia aumentado un poco.

-Se me olvido preguntarte tu nombre-. La chica giró y abrió su boca pero.

En ese momento todo pasó tan rapido que ni tiempo le dió a pensar, su pencho lo sintió como si lo hubieran golpeado casi dejandole sin aire y tambien recuerda un claxon, pero nada más. Tal vez nadie procesa una situacion así de manera racional pero Roarke sabia que algo muy malo estaba pasando. El recordó unas palabras de Nietzche "Cuando miras al abismo, el abismo te mira a ti¨. Y así en esa ultima palabra todo se fue a negro dejando de senttir, ver o escuchar, todos sus sentidos habian desaparecido y la penumbra eterna estaba pupulando como reina del lugar.

¿Es así la muerte? ¿Solo te lanza al vacio sin mas? Su mente estaba gritando llorando, el fin es aterrador. Su cabeza solo empezó a formular muchas ideas, no paraba de verlo de otra manera. Pero Roarke recordó esa cita de Nietzche ¿acaso el está en este momento negandose a ver el abismo? Su mente estaba aterrada pero trató de aclararla, analizó el momento. No produce sonido, no siente nada y mucho menos posee alguna otra sensacion, aun así su mente sigue viva su mente son sus ojos y está en estos momento dentro del abismo. Y con todas su concentracion se negó.

¨Si me tendras por la eternidad al menos hablame maldita sea¨ Articuló esa frase durante mucho tiempo aunque no tenia la sensacion de que estuviera avanzando, sin embargo nada le respondió. Frenó aquellas palabras y comenzó a pensar en sus adentros:

Estoy en la eterna oscuridad ¿verdad? No puedo escapar de ella, sin embargo me mantiene cautivo aqui ¿Este es una clase de infierno en realidad? Estoy purgando mis pecados de alguna forma al solo estar encerrado en mi mente ¿verdad? Ya no recuerdo casi nada de mi historia, sin embargo recuerdo el mundo y la sociedad, es como si mi desesperacion me estuviera limpiando mi mente, borrando mis recuerdos ¿el fin solo es parte de otro comienzo? No puedo razonar con el abismo, el está observandome ahora y yo a el. Tal vez por eso, espera, aun recuerdo mi mundo no debo olvidarme de ello, no recuerdo personas en concreto pero debo mantenerlo. Estoy siendo usado como una computadora formateandose, todos mis pensamientos y lineas morales se iran si olvido mi vida. Esto solo va a un lugar, voy a reencarnar y al nacer olvidaré todo. así que eso es en realidad. pero no me movere de aqui hasta que sea borrada mi memoria. No me niego a perder mis memorias, no recuerdo mi muerte pero recuerdo que aun estaba demasiado joven como para encomendarme a este final, no dejare mis memorias así como así, es lo unico que me puedo llevar a mi otra vida y no me la quitaras.

TE ESTOY VIENDO ABISMO, NO ME QUITARAS NADA, ME NIEGO A TUS REGLAS, LA OTRA VIDA NO MERECE LA PENA SI ME IRÉ SIN NADA AL OTRO MUNDO.

Su cabeza frenó, sintió algo ¿Era una sensacion? No recordaba que era sentir pero su cabeza seguia determinada y aferrada a sus recuerdos, no los soltaria ni por mas desesperacion que sintiese. Algo de nuevo lo zarandeó, entonces se dió cuenta,i recordó sus sentidos y una especie de luz y sombra aparecieron, las luces y sombras comenzaron a formar colores y forma, aun estaba determinado a sus recuerdos y recordó el espacio y el tiempo. Estaba sentado en una silla en una oficina. Alguien le habia tocado su hombro y miró en todas las direcciones.

-De seguro te estas tratando de familiarizar con el ambiente ¿cierto?-. Aun no encontraba la fuente de aquella voz pero le sonaba demasiado similar a alguien pero su mente no logro aferrarse a ese recuerdo-. No te preocupes todo lo que está pasando es completamente normal, estuviste con uno de nuestros mejores trabajadores para lograr quitar esos malos pensamientos tuyos. Lo dejaste impresionado con tu determinacion.

-¿Que?-. La cara de Roarke formó tal confusion que no sabia que cara habia puesto pero escuchó una risa-. Esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto ¿verdad? yo estaba-. Su cabeza le dolió ¨tengo cabeza¨, su cerebro o algo lo mantenian aferrado-. El abismo me miraba.

-Tu le devolviste la mirada ¿Sabes cuantos humanos recuerdan aquello?-. La situacion se habia tornado tan extraña pero finalmente la fuente de aquella voz femenina apeció mostrando una chica pelirroja con traje de oficina y lentes ¨es hermosa¨ pensó-. Bueno, son cero.

-Espera, tu ¿una tienda? yo recuerdo...

Lo detuvo antes de una respuesta.

-Eres interesante, te aferras tanto a esos recuerdos ¿Sabes que no te serviran de nada en tu siguiente vida verdad? Nos aseguramos de enviarlos a otros mundos porque perderian la cabeza la gente que no puede entender las logicas de su siguiente vida.

-Entonces ¿Existe una vida siguiente a la anterior? yo la verdad no soy creyente pero tenia conocimientos de que hay algo mas que la muerte. Pero no pensé que otros mundos.

-Por supuestos que existen otros mundos y hay algunos que saltan entre ellos. A estas alturas no te impresionará saber que existen los magos, seres interdimensionales y hasta personajes de ficcion que tu veias en programas de television.

-¿Y tu eres?

-Un demonio, yo me encargué de uno que otro en su traspaso en tu mundo pero creo que voy a renunciar a este empleo.

-Lo dices como si fuera un trabajo cualquiera.

-lo es, como veras solo me asignaron a un humano, y luego de que murió pues recibí el mensaje que otra persona se encargaria de su traspaso. Como sea toda la especie de tu mundo va a al infierno y cuando mueren pasan al abismo y reencarnan en ese mundo, es una rueda. Pero en ese caso de que conserven el mas minimo recuerdo de su vida pasada los mandamos a otro mundo para que no trate de hacer trampa y haga algo que altere el orden, a eso me refiero a que gracias a eso se destruyeron las ciudades de japon y hubo dos guerras mundiales.

-¿Y solo por eso hacen eso? vivimos como hamsters en una rueda-. Su tono sonó enfadado pero ella no se inmutó-. Es demasiado obvio que de todas las especies somos las mas estupidas y mantienen la rueda girando. Es completamente estupido.

-Mira, no tendremos una conversacion filosofica mas avanzada. Como te dije tu te aferras a tus recuerdos demasiado bien y eso te hace peligroso. Imaginate como un fallo en la matrix, si sigues con esos recuerdos y caes en un mundo con acceso a magia o incluso en tu mundo, no solo afecta al mundo en que vives sino que te da acceso a seguir haciendolo en otros esparciendote como una plaga destructora de dimensiones. Las reglas son crueles porque el vacio absoluto es una posibilidad, y el sistema colapsaria si tratamos de reencarnar a una dimension entera, por eso-. La pelirroja finalmente se acerca a el, un escalofrio recorrió su cabeza-. Lo debo borrar.

Roarke le dolia demasiado a cabeza en ese instante para responderle, aun así en sus adentros aun no perdia. Aquella demonio lo invitó a levantarse y seguirla y el sabia que de seguro no seria buena idea hacer algo contra ella. Un largo pasillo con puertas se alargaba a travez de la habitacion. En la mirada de aquella demonio parecia que estaba satisfecha con su trabajo, Roarke solo observaba nombres y nombres por aquellas puertas, algunas que variaban en sus diseños y otros que simplemente no sabia que decian hasta que pasó cerca de una puerta que le pareció tener un diseño familiar.

-Espera, si voy a perder mis recuerdos al menos me dejarias saber sobre algunas de estas puertas ¿puedo?

Ella no puso ninguna otra expresion mas que su sonrisa.

-Estas a punto de perder tus recuerdos, no importará si lo hago ¿que quieres saber?

-¿Que pasaria si entro a la puerta que no debo? osea ¿preparaste una puerta para mi verdad?

-Pueees-. miró al techo pensativamente pero Roarke estaba midiendo los pasos de la puerta que habia perdido hace un momento-. Como medida de seguridad, todas las puertas te hacen perder recuerdos de este lugar, pero creo que recordaras tu otra vida. Lo cual radicaria en la situacion que hablamos antes, pero igual puede ser-. Se tomo una pausa-. Que tu cuerpo actual no cambie, estas desnudo despues de todo-. Lo miró burlonamente pero a Roarke no le interesaba aquello.

-Entonces no reencarnaria.

-Pues si. Tu cuerpo seria transportado y traeria problemas ya que imagina un mundo donde morfologicamente sean cuadrupedos. Tu cuerpo no estaria adaptado a no ser que haya suficientes reglas similares a tu mundo anterior. Como sea ¿Eso es todo?

-Pues si. Creo que ya me decidí.

La puerta que vió estaba justo a su espalda. Era su unica chance de hacer algo, sintió cierta aura que comenzaba a emerger de aquella demonio pero no se habia dado cuenta del momento en que la puerta a la que cayó de espaldas se habia abierto. Roarke sonrió al ver la cara de aquella demonio enojada, mientras sentia una sensacion eterea en su cuerpo mientras entraba, en su mano levantó su dedo de en medio y fue lo ultimo que vio de el antes de que el portal lo tragara. Sentia como uno de sus recuerdos se borraba poco a poco, sus mente no se pudo aferrar a aquella oficina pero estaba sonriendo ya que su ultimo recuerdo fue el pensando en como ella miró al abismo pero cuando lo miró, ella parpadeo. Y satisfecho su mente volvió a pensar.

Tal vez tenga razon, tal vez sea malo que recuerde. Pero no me iré a la tumba sin mis recuerdos. Mientras no haga nada malo, tal vez Equestria me acepte. Despues de todo, allá siempre predomina la amistad.


	2. Indefenso

**Indefenso**

El viento azotaba su rostro con fuerza mientras sus ojos mapenas distinguían que estaba sucediendo, una caida libre de muchos metros del suelo estaba aumentando la velocidad considerablemente mientras divisaba una montaña con un castillo, Roarke lo reconoció dentro de su desesperacion pero estaba reconociendo aun mejor Everfree a toda velocidad hasta el choque. No le dolia nada pero observó con detencion sus alrededores.

Un crater de gran tamaño y una polvareda estaba esparcida por el ambiente reduciendo la visibilidad de todo. Era todo demasiado confuso para la cabeza de Roarke quien pronto se dió cuenta de su desnudes. No tenia nada con que cubrirse y tampoco nada con que defenderse en ese momento. Estaba asustado pero en sus recuerdos sabia que lo hizo por un motivo. Se metió en Equestria. Y ahora vio las variables.

Segun veia el crater habra asustado a todos las criaturas colindantes, eso podria mantenerlo a salvo en esta hora del dia que al ojo parecia que estaba a mediodia. Apresurasdo se levanto y comenzó a caminar, las piedras le dañaban sus pies y en el follaje se veia un frondoso bosque probablemente lleno de espinos, debia pensar en una opcion. Recuerda haber visto en un programa de television que la mejor opcion para salir del bosque era seguir corrientes de agua pero no se veia ninguna a la vista. Las opciones se acababan y con ello sus posibilidades de supervivencia. Tomo un par de hojas de tamaño considerable. Parecia una especie de hoja de palma pero el bosque de Everfre tal vez no tenga exactamente las mismas especies que en su tierra. Aun así las hojas cumplian con el cometido de cubrirlo.

La flora del lugar era muy espesa, y mientras mas se alejaba del punto donde cayó, el sonido del bosque se volvia mas profundo. Roarke solia ver esta serie, en su mente la recordaba con detalle, por algun motivo, pero aquella perspectiva salvaje le estaba dando otra idea sobre este lugar. Todo parecia vivo y amenazante y cada paso era un juego mortal debido a que al estar descalzo no proporcionaba ninguna seguridad ya que hasta pisar una poison joke seria mortal al no saber los efectos que tendria sobre el.

Ya llegó al punto de estar completamente perdido dentro del bosque y el mediodia paso a ser la tarde, la noche se avecinaba y el frio se comenzaba a sentir. Se estaba arrepintiendo de no haber tomado una piedra del crater ya que no encontraba ninguna que sea respetable a la visto. Decidió parar de caminar y observar a su alrededor sobre una roca gigante, pero al subirse a ella solo observó nada mas que bosque. La frustracion lo invadió profundo dentro de si, no podia salir de ese bosque y estaba completamente perdido y solo. Una lagrima caliente corrió su mejilla pero se la secó con impaciencia, no iba a darle el gusto al bosque de romperlo y si iba a pasar la noche desprovisto, lo haria de pie.

La noche se estaba acercando, Roarke recordó de que las especies mas peligrosas salen de noche, como los coacktrice, por suerte no se habia encontrado con guaridas pero habia manticoras las cuales tambien salian estas horas. Su temperatura estaba bajando muy rapido, si no lo mataban las criaturas, la hipotermia lo haria. La luna se logró notar en el cielo. Lo hizo pensar en Luna "Tal vez debe estar en el castillo observando todo". Sonrió al imaginarse aquello, tal vez esta noche sea el ultimo intento.

CRACk

Roarke salio de su trance y observó a su alrededor y vio dos luces brillantes saliendo de los arbustos. No estaba haciendose de piedra pero estaba tan quieto como una observando a la criatura que habia a travez del follaje, no era una coacktrice pero es casi seguro que era una manticore. Lo miró detenidamente sin hacer movimientos evitando cualquier movimento brusco.

Fluthershy habia hecho que se comportara como un gatito pero ella tenia un toque especial con los animales y en lo que recordaba Roarke con los animales, siempre fueron domesticos y los mas grandes habran sido caballos. Trató de no reirse de eso ultimo pero la bestia no estaba ni cerca de comportarse como lo hizo con Fluthershy.

La criatura gruñió en señal de estar cerca de atacar, pero Roarke seguia estoico, su mirada estaba llena de conviccion.

-Se que no me entiendes y de que probablemente nunca hayas visto nada igual a mi antes pero te aseguro que si sigues tu camino no te pasará nada malo-. Le dio firmemente pero la criatura seguia gruñendo y acercandose-. Enserio, es mi ultima advertencia.

Su cuerpo era el de un leon pero el aguijon no para de intimidar mas que cualquier otra parte de esta criatura. Roarke sabia que era el fin.

-Así que vas a comerme... ¿eh? pues si voy a morir me asegurare de dejarte ciego.

La criatura Rugió justo en la cara de el desnudo y el no quizo hacerse menos trató de gritarle con todas sus fuerzas. Decidio el lanzarce primero pero.

Los segundos se detuvieron mientras una luz se aparecia a la izquierda de el chico y junto con la bestia miraron en aquella direccion y ante sus ojos incredulos una bola de fuego pasa entre ellos haciendo que el humano cayera de espaldas y la bestia desapareció entre el follaje escapando de lo que lo atacó. Pero el humano quedó a merced de lo que sea que haya lanzado aquella bola de fuego.

-¿Y como es que alguien como tu llegó aqui?-. dijo una voz que provenia del que produjo el fuego-.

Roarke estaba sin palabras pero sabia que si era alguien de este mundo y con ese poder, cualquier respuesta solo lo terminaria carbonizando. Solo lo miró la silueta en la oscuridad, parecia alta, demasiado como para la de un equino (de este mundo al menos) pero comenzó a acercarse.

-Yo ya hice la pregunta, será mejor que lo respondas o-. Una luz comenzó a iluminarlo y pudo notar que no era un Poni o algo parecido-. Me voy a ver obligado a usar otros metodos.

-Yo...-. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta pero tragó saliva, pensó claramente en sus palabras-. Desperté aquí, no se que está pasando.

-Ningun -. El baston se habia iluminado mostrando su rostro, era un humano-. Humano llega aquí por casualidad ¿quien te envia?

-Estoy seguro de que no pero yo si-. Respondió rapidamente antes de que el otro ser hiciera algo-. Mirame como estoy, no tengo ropa, estoy a punto de entrar en hipotermia y una maldita manticore casi me devora.

-¿Entonces como sabes el nombre de esa criatura?-. "Mierda" pensó, lo descubrió y mas aun, porque lo que sostenia y producia luz estaba apuntandolo-. Digamos que tengo una personalidad que echa fuego, así que mejor no me hagas sacarla a flote ¿quien te envia?

-Soy un humano, vengo de una tierra sin magia y con tecnologia, no comprendo como pero este mundo es igual que al de un programa de television y no tengo idea de como otro humano pudo llegar aquí, por favor, se que puedes matar con lo que tienes en la mano así que no creas que no estoy intimidado.

La figura apagó la luz del baston que sostenia e hizo una pausa. Roarke siguió inmovil como estatua, sentia que estaba en presencia de la peor criatura en Equestria. El baston se iluminó nuevamente y una especie de bola de fuego mas pequeña choca en la tierra iluminando a ambos seres.

El otro ser se veia imponente con su oscura con simbolos y llamas, su cabello era oscuro y de sus ojos brillaban como brasas al contacto con la luz de la llamas que el creo. Posteriormente se sentó en una roca que estaba junto al fuego y se sentó sosteniendo su barbilla y mirandolo con detenimiento. Arqueó su ceja un poco y dijo.

-¿Tienes frio?

**Nota: Fin del cap, ahora que lo notan probablemente quieren ver a los ponis pero todo a su tiempo. No todo es instantaneo**


	3. El Fuego es su simbolo

La situación no podía ser mas extraña para ambos. Pero pasó, ambos saben que no es una casualidad que estén en un lugar como este sin embargo parece imposible, solo que ahora poco probable. El mago haciendo un movimiento circular de su mano y luego chasqueando sus dedos hizo que un par de ramas y troncos salieran entre los bosques casi como si estuvieran vivos. Observó de reojo el rostro del humano quien estaba sufriendo de temblores señales de un serio frio y como un truco de fiestas sacó ropas de su tunica y un par de botas. Por otro lado Roarke estaba atonito casí olvidandose del frio ante tal espectaculo y algo extrañado por las ropas similares en algunos aspectos a su mundo, lo curioso para el fue una chaqueta verde oscuro con capucha que parecia casi como el que que tenia en su casa guardado. El mago lo vió y decidió hablarle.

-Nunca pasé en un mundo con una raza exclusiva de humanos, pero si una que tenía caracteristicas similares, digamos antropomorficos.

El chico no respondió, pero si lo miró con una expresión de confusion. El otro sin embargo rascó su nuca y se sentó en una roca, pensando que tal vez sea obvio que no pueda comprender todo o tal vez solo estaba fingiendo, lo cual no era del todo mentira porque el otro chico sabe de la existencia de otros mundos, mas no lo posible que era viajar entre ellos. El mago no era un incivilizado, tenia principios de respeto a aquel que lo respetaba y no entraria a su mente a pesar de que puede, así que la manera pacifica tal vez sea mejor que amenazarlo con incinerarlo.

-¿Como te llamas? Yo me llamo First Fire, pero prefiero que me llamen Fire.

-Me amenazaste hace un momento-. Respondió poniendose la chaqueta-. y a ahora eres amable ¿Me pierdo de algo? Digo, en verdad gracias por la ropa pero no creo que inspire confianza alguien así en tu mundo.

Fire iba a responder pero era algo logico y lo hizo reir un poco, mientras que Roarke solo se le estaba haciendo mas bizarra la situacíon pero Fire solo le resultó divertido que alguien no lo tratara como un superior, muy interesante de el ya que todos decian que expulsaba un aura que lo hacia ver como alguien a quien dirigirse con todas las formalidades, el chico en verdad no sabía nada de el.

-Perdon, enserio siento aquello pero debes admitir que esta situacion es extraña-. Dijo Fire quien se inclinó hacia Roarke con su mano sosteniendo su menton-. Lograste hacer un salto dimensional sin magia alguna, lograste sobrevivir a un impacto casi sin rasguños y ahora te encuentras con un mago en un mundo donde somos los unicos de nuestra especie. Podrias escribir un libro entero de ello.

-Y si te dijera el como llegué aquí ¿Cambiaria esa amabilidad que traes?-. Respondió Roarke quien se sentó junto al fuego y acercó sus manos para calentarse-. Recuerdo cosas pero no se que tan perjudicial seria que te las confesara. Puedo parecer gracioso pero creeme que por dentro estoy aterrado.

-Te creo, eso en realidad es astuto-. Suspiró y empezó de nuevo-. Mira, soy más descarado de lo que me veo y podria simplemente irme y dejarte a tu suerte y quiero hacerlo. Pero muy rara vez, un ser como tú salta de otro mundo y quiero saber el por qué, ya que esto nunca lo vi con mis ojos. Y he visto mucho.

Aunque con desconfianza, Roarke no tenia opciones. Y lo miró pensando en que tal vez no sea casualidad.

-Me dijeron que la gente que recuerda, termina siendo destructivo y peligroso. Solo recuerdo eso y un abismo oscuro-. Mentia porque recordaba casi todo y con ello un poco de preocupacion porque el otro tipo que parecía saber hasta el ultimo secreto se veia confundido sin salir de su pose pensativa-. Yo te dije mi secreto, creo que deberia escuchar algo de ti al menos para no sentirme tan descubierto.

Arqueó una ceja pero se puso en una pose mas relajada.

-Como veras, hay gente aquí que no deberia estar, aparte de nosotros-. Dijo señalandolos-. Mi tierra está a escalas magicas algo monumentales y somos por decirlo así un fallo en la realidad que se reproduce entre dimensiones, te lo pongo en una teoría. Digamos que naces y envejeces y mueres, pues la magia realizó estragos en nosotros y digamos que la eternidad se nos fue concedida. En mi mundo casi todos los magos sienten que esto es una broma cruel ya que no envejecemos pero si podemos ser asesinados.

-Suena genial, la eternidad.

-Es una autentica pesadilla-. Miró al cielo-. Pero tiene unas pocas ventajas.

-¿Entonces? ¿Cual es el problema por el que viniste aqui?

-Alguien muy poderoso escapó de mi mundo hace miles de años y hace poco una amiga logró encontrarlo. Hay cientos de mundos parecidos a este pero con una entidad similar a la del tipo que estoy buscando.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que puede estar en este mundo?-. Fire lo miró con una expresion algo desafiante y Roarke rapidamente cambió su tono-. Digo, hay muchos mundos similares ¿no? este mundo pódria ser solo otro de esos mundos ¿verdad?

-Seria una conJetura probable, de hecho hasta me encontré con otro mago y el me ayudó un poco en este tema-. Metió su mano en su bolsillo sacando un colgante con una piedra de rojo puro que brillaba de manera intermitente-. Nunca fui fanatico de la ayuda pero gracias a el y a su fenix logré fabricar esta especie de iman para poder llegar hasta aquí. Creo que tendré que ir a una boda en un par de semanas pero creo que es un precio justo despues de haber peleado con el por un deseo.

-¿Puedes cumplir deseos?

-Muy complicado de lograr, me tuvo que vencer en una batalla de esgrima ¿Quieres salir de este bosque? El tipo que busco podria estar en cualquier parte. El llegó aqui mucho antes que yo y cuando llegué lo confundí con una tal Nightmare Moon pero resultó que solo era una hermana que jugó con mucha magia oscura.

Roarke guardó sus comentarios y contuvo un poco su necesidad de preguntar, sabia bastante de la serie pero no iba al caso mencionar lo mucho que le gustaba hablar de Luna o tal vez si.

-¿Encerraste a la princesa Luna?-. Trató de decirlo en el tono más tranquilo posible ocultando emocion-. ¿Como era? ¿En verdad ella y Celestia son diosas?

-Vaya que si sabes de este lugar, pero te daré tres respuestas sencillas. Ayudé con la creacion de las herramientas, era una inexperta total con la magia oscura y se podria decir que eso de dios aqui es una especie de titulo que se transmite ¿Contento?

-No lo sé. Ahora tengo más preguntas pero no se como empezar.

-No las hagas entonces. Tal vez en otra ocasion te de respuestas que en verdad valgan la pena. A todo esto, aun no me dices tu nombre.

-Oh, cierto. Creo que debí haberlo dicho cuando te hablé del abismo. Me llamo Roarke.

-Mira, te dije que no te haria nada por eso pero debo investigar que viste porque nunca he escuchado del abismo ni nada parecido. Cuando recuerdes más cosas piensa en decirmelas, tal vez podria ayudarnos.

-No estoy muy seguro de ello.

Fire sacudió su cabeza y se levantó de la roca. Roarke era extraño a sus ojos, pero no alguien extraño a sus ojos, tal vez sea un regalo de alguien en algun lugar y por un momento pensó en alguien "Ese cuatro ojos ni de chiste" y solo decidió dejarlo a imaginacion de un ser x de su circulo de conocidos. Cual sea el caso el golpeó su baston en el suelo y un cirlo en llamas se formó a su alrededor y haciendo formas el circulo comenzó a elevarse en una pared de fuego con ambos dentro, no era cegador y tampoco caliente pero poco a poco la parte superior se iba cerrando.

-¿Que estas haciendo?-. Preguntó Roarke mientras se acercaba un poco a Fire mienrtras trataba de no entrar en panico-. Esto no se vee seguro.

-Solo nos estoy trasportando a el pueblo de canterlot. Antes de irme, Celestia me habló sobre la fundacion de su reino ahí.

Roarke llegó a un punto donde se podia permitir sentir panico ¿Acaso no sabia que es lo que puede pasar en mil años de avances? Pero fue tanto que no lo pudo expresar.

-¿sabes que han pasado mil años verdad?

-Por supuesto

-Ahora hay una ciudad llena de ponis y guardias reales ¿Lo sabias?

Fire cambió su expresion por la misma de resignacion de Roarke.

-La princesa Luna y Discord se reformaron ¿reaccionaran mal si entramos envueltos en llamas y con nuestras formas humanas?

-Probablemente

-Me va a doler

Al momento de de que el circulo se cerró y comenzaron a transportarse Roarke miró a Fire con odio contenido mientras sentia como el peso de una ciudad entera lo empezaria a ver como un ser malvado solo por su entrada ya que en la serie cualquier ser con una entrada similar se podria asimilar con la llegada de un señor oscuro. Fire por su parte se sintió tonto por fallar en algo tan basico, pero mas que eso culpable porque se distrajó pensando en lo del abismo. Mientras las paredes de llamas bajaban, poco a poco se notaba una Canterlot tan majestuosa como gigante para la vista de Roarke y muy simple a los ojos de Fire pero eso se opacaba por las miradas de los seres que vivian en ese mundo. Todos los guardias reales a pesar de que su altura apenas alcanzaba el pecho de un hombre de estatura promedio, eran lo suficientemente imponentes como para hacer pensar a Roarke de que tienen mas fuerza que el. Todos los que se encontró se pusieron en posiciones defensivas y acercandose lentamente a los humanos.

-¿!QUIENES SON Y COMO LLEGARON AQUI?-. Exclamó uno de los guardias que era de una crin azulada y de un color café bastante claro, a Roarke le pareció familiar, tal vez de la serie pero no estaba seguro-. ¡Identifiquense¡

Fire esbozó una sonrisa y un brillo salió de su baston como si estuviera preparando algo pero no parecia preocupado.

-¿Em? ¿No viste el portal? de seguro te parecemos extraños pero venimos en paz-. Dio un paso hacia delante y todos los guardias saltaron a la defensiva y a Roarke casi se le salen los organos por la boca del susto. Y a su vez varios guardias llegaron, parece que uno de ellos buscó refuerzos-. Tranquilos la situacion no tiene por qué ser violenta, ya saben aqui la magia poderosa es la de la amistad ¿No?-. Dijo con una ligera risa contenida.

"¿En verdad hizo ese chiste? Antes dijo que ayudo a crear los elementos ¿quiere decir que cree en esa magia? que humor mas negro debe tener entonces". Pensó Roarke pero estaba atonito por la situacion.

-No pareces alguien muy confiable y menos por la manera en que hablas-. respondió el guardia-. Esta tierra es reino de Celestia y cualquier desconocido debe darse a conocer antes de entrar.

-¿Acaso no es bastante el portal del que aparecí? Vine precisamente para hablar con la alicornio para salvar este mundo. tal vez no me conozcan pero tal vez si conozcan al guardia de la forja ¿no?

Todos lo miraron incredulos, Fire parecia un poco enfadado pero siguió hablando.

-¿Elementos de la armonia? ¿Amistad? ¿Rayito, pium pium, piedra?-. Dijo Fire y Roarke ya se estaba enojando un poco por lo descarado en su manera de hablar.

-¿Que sabes de los elementos de la armonia?

-Eso es asunto de Celestia y mio-. Respondió dando otro paso-. Solo llevenme ante ella y despues ella les explicará mejor la situación diganle que la forja podria volver a encenderse.

Los guardias quedaron en silencio, el que estaba hablando retrocedió y habló con un unicornio quien se transportó en un destello mientras que el otro volvia a tener su posicion defensiva. Fire cruzó sus brazos esperando la respuesta. Roarke ni siquiera sabia que decir en ese momento pero sabia que cualquier cosa que pasara, sería importante y definiria lo que sucederia con el despues de todo.

Despues de casi dos minutos el unicornio apareció y le dió las noticias a los guardias quienes retrocedieron de su posición y luz potente comenzó a formarse frente a Fire quien seguia sin inmutarse. Del destello emergió una voz eterea pero ominiosa.

-Tu no eres el guardian revela tu identidad.

Finalmente salieron dos alicornios de aquella luz. Sus aspectos eran imponentes pero solo mostraban ser de la estatura de Fire. Luna la verdad se veia mas genial en persona, no parecia una situacion real para Roarke quien pegó sus ojos en ambas.

-¿Como que no soy el guardian malagradecida? ¿Hiciste olvidar a todos el como encerrar a tu hermana en la Luna y a Discord en piedra?

Luna habia reaccionado pero no dijo nada, Fire no se precoupo por la situacion. Ella es bastante sensible en aquel tema y Roarke lo vió, pero no podia acercarse. El mago volteó su vista a Luna quien le devolvió la mirada con algo de enojo contenido.

-Tu no me mires así ¿A quien se le ocurrió meterse a jugar en la forja despues de que le dije que no lo hiciera?-. Luna poco a poco cambiaba su expresion pero no seguia examinando su aspecto. Celestia lo miraba con seriedad total pero Fire parecia estar dandole un sermon a ambas-. Esperé mil años para volver a verlas para decirles que han cometido tantas estupideces que debí haberles apagado aquel fuego que hice y a pesar de eso.

Fire destelló en sus ropas y como si fuera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su forma original habia cambiado a una especie de dragon antropomorfico rojo con escamas como rubies y un par de cuernos que entre ellos se hayaba una llama. Ambas alicornios quedaron atonitas ante la escena, para Roarke no tuvo precio ver la cara de Celestia pero la transformacion de Fire le hizo pensar en los gustos raros que deberá tener como para tener esa forma.

-¿Fire? Pero si dijiste que este mundo no estaba el ser que buscabas-. Respondió Luna.

-Ese fue mi error. Tengo que enmendarlo y necesito que ustedes dos cabezas huecas-. Dijo dandole un golpecito con su garra sus cabezas-. Me ayuden porque esto podria significar el fin de este lugar-. Y en un nuevo destello volvió a su forma original-. Argh que incomodo ser un dragon-. Dijo aclarandose la garganta-. El de atras no se preocupen, cayó aqui pero no hace nada.

La princesa Luna se giró y un aura azul cubrió las cabezas de los guardias quienes despues se retiraron. Roarke miró a Fire quien lo invitó a acercarse y pudiendo mirarlas mas de cercas. Dos deidades en frente de el y no podia formular palabras. Todo eso le estaba siendo extraño y hasta un poco comico pero logró formular un par de palabras.

-Me llamo Roarke. Un honor conocerlas.

-Tampoco es que tengas que ser tan formal, eres representante de tu propio mundo despues todo ¿cierto Fire?-. Respondió Luna, Fire asintió-. Agh que mala costumbre de preguntarte todo, ademas estoy enojada contigo. Nos dejaste solos.

-Disculpe pero el la encerró en la luna-. Respondió Roarke-. Yo no estaria feliz con algo asi si me preguntas.

Luna miró a Roarke de frente. Fue incomodo para el, nunca vio a otra especie así y se tenia que acostumbrar. Luna suspiró y decidió responderle.

-La verdad yo cometí el error, tal vez hace tiempo atras cuando recien salí de la piedra, solo hubiera sentido rencor pero Fire a estas alturas solo puedo estar enojada por dejarnos.

-Es una respuesta valida-. dijo Fire-. En verdad pasaron miles de años porque la Luna que conocí no era así. Celestia ¿Sigues con eso de que las cosas de otro mundo son peligrosas?

-Esa postura no la cambiaré facilmente, ademas sabia que escondias un secreto de ese tamaño, porque nunca supe de un dragon que usara ropas y fuera tan bueno en la magia.

-Tienes un complejo serio de hermana mayor de todo. Con razon tu eres reina pero ¿Como hubieras reaccionado si hubiera aparecido con mi apariencia actual? ¿parezco antinatural no?

-Solo mantengamos esto profesional y no emocional ¿ok? Recuerdo que me hablaste sobre un ser llamado Ragnarok ¿verdad?

Fire se mostró algo desanimado por la indiferencia de Celestia, pero se ha encontrado con monarcas antes, es un trabajo que te termina consumiendo y lo entendía. Sacó nuevamente el colgante con aquella gema roja y se la mostró.

-Este objeto es importante, con el puedo encerrar a este ser. Tal vez recuerden aquella historia de la criatura que devoraba la tierra ¿cierto? Pues por algun motivo siempre se escapó de mi y de un momento a otro dejó de actuar por miles de años. Casí como si se hubiera quedado barado en este mundo. Conocí a muchas Celestias para llegar hasta aquí y en todas ella me mostró que no habia nada o solo residuos.

El cuerno de Celestia se iluminó y levantó el colgante examinandolo y dirigió su mirada nuevamente a Fire.

-Veré que puedo hacer pero por ahora vengan al castillo. Tengo mucho que hacer y ver como explicar sin que se escuche mal. Si es cierto lo que dices, debemos prepararnos para que la poblacion no entre en panico. Por cierto, esto no lo haras solo.

Fire puso una cara con algo de disgusto y Roarke ya iba notando la idea.

-Los elementos de la armonia te podrian ayudar esta vez.

-No gracias, creeme. Suficiente tengo con el que me traje aqui como para cargar con los tuyos. Sin ofender Roarke.

-No igual creo que en estos instantes soy inutil. Idiota-. susurró eso ultimo.

-No está a discusion. Es mi reino y tus asuntos pasan a ser mios, como reina debo ver que.

-Con lo que es tu reino me queda claro-. La detuvo Fire-. Solo no hagas que me arrepienta de esto ¿ok? Recuerda que si comparamos edades aqui sabes quien sale perdiendo.

Luna se puso entre ellos y dejaron sus miradas. Para Roarke esa noche fue rara y muy rapida, tanto así que ni se dió cuenta de que el y Fire terminaron dentro de un calabozo.

**Nota: Finalmente nuevo cap xD llegó la hora de empezar con lo bueno y hacer andar este cacharro. En el siguiente Cap vere si se centrará en Roarke o Fire. Tomaré esa decision pronto **


	4. Solucion e Interaccion

**Solucion e Interaccion**

La carcel no puede ser tan mala, a estas alturas estar en un cubiculo con rejas, solo era un traspié en su camino para ser agregado en esta sociedad, pero lo que no cabia en la cabeza a Roarke, era ver como Fire solo estaba acostado leyendo un libro sin más. Esperaba que pidiera algo para hacer el lugar mas comodo porque los colchones eran un asco o al menos que lo mejorara con magia pero el se hayaba sin problemas sentado sin hacer nada, ya son dos días que llevan ahi dentro y solo le han llevado frutas y un par de pasteles e incluso gemas con una nota de Celestia que decia que le agradaria mas a la gente como dragon pero Fire quemó la carta sin más y se guardó las gemas. Por el lado de Roarke, el pensaba en cuanto tiempo tardaria en llegar una respuesta de Celestia o al menos salir de ahí.

Por ahí en el mediodia llegaba la hora del almuerzo, el dia anterior habia venido un guardia pero hoy vino una empleada del castillo, era una yegua de color amarilla con una crin roja larga y ondulada, parecia bastante timida cuando fue a dejar la canasta o tal vez con algo de miedo, Roarke y Fire estaban sentados en cada lado de la celda y parecian como si estuvieran esperando a que alguien se acercará a los barrotes para arrastrarlos pero solo era por la poca luz que proporcionaba el calabozo y la que creaba Fire iluminaba su rostro de manera tenebrosa. Pero aquella poni fue encargada por la misma Celestia, no iba tener miedo de criaturas encerradas, estan tras las rejas, no es como si pudieran atravesarlas ¿verdad?

Mientras se acercaba con un carro con comida, observó que no se movian mucho, de hecho el que leia no mostraba interes en lo que hacía aquella joven, con ello se sintió algo confiada mientras que el otro ser la miró y se giró en su dirección.

-Disculpa ¿La reina Celestia te envió?

La yegua pegó un salto a la vez haciendo saltar al que le hablo, pareció algo preocupado por lo como reaccionó.

-Perdon si te parezco raro. De hecho yo igual estoy adaptandome a verlos a ustedes... oh perdon si parezco grosero-. dijo algo nervioso-. Digo, que me estoy adaptando a ver a especies que nunca he visto.

La poni estaba nerviosa pero comprendió la amabilidad de la criatura y se puso al lado sacando la bandeja con comida y sobre todo fruta la cual Celestia le habia explicado a ella que por ahora no estaba muy familiarizada con los alimentos que consumia su especie. Con ello tambien puso más gemas con la esperanza de que Fire hiciera por verse menos extraño, cosa que no le comentó a aquella joven que en su suposicion pensó que eran una especie de dragones. Con ello lo acercó a la celda y abrió la abertura para entregar alimentos. El que le habló se levantó y sin querer la hizo retroceder nuevamente solo que esta vez se le cayó la bandeja con comida.

-Oh en.. en... serio lo... lo siento mucho-. Dijo titubeante y algo asustada por la altura de a criatura-. Traeré a alguien para limpiar.

-Pequeña no te preocupes-. Dijo el lector sin apartar la mirada del libro quien chasqueó sus dedos devolviendo todo a su lugar-. No tienes por qué temer, no estamos aqui porque hagamos daño.

-¿Eh? ¿Como?-. La poni miró a todos lados confundida y cayendo en su retaguardia por no ver el aura magica de los objetos cuando regresaron al carro-. Pero si no son unicornios ¿Eh?

Al chico que la trató amablemente sintió como punsó su corazon la ternura de la escena y la voz de la yegua quien era una terrestre. Tal vez Celestia solo la envió porque era la menos amenazante y podria ser mas sencillo tratar con ella. El se sentó en la cama y esperó a que ella se levantara.

-Tranquila-. Trató de decirle con una voz calma-. Somos la misma especie pero el puede usar magia como los unicornios, no me digas como, el no me lo ha explicado.

-¿Entonces no son dragones?-. Preguntó mientras se acercaba con la bandeja y la dejaba en la entrada de la celda-. La princesa Celestia me dijo que uno de ustedes comia gemas, pero no parecen tener escamas.

Roarke rió un momento, la poni al ver sus dientes que no parecian ser filosos notó que en realidad no eran dragones y al menos tampoco tan amenazantes.

-No, te aseguro que no somos dragones, o al menos yo ¿Fire, tu tienes algo de dragon en tus venas?-. El lector apartó su mirada del libro y los miró a ambos y solo se limitó a encojerse de hombros y seguir leyendo, por la mente de Roarke casí le explota una neurona por la vaga respuesta-. Bueno no se, pero no estamos cerca de tener parecidos fisicos a un dragon.

La joven inclinó su cabeza a un lado algo confundida, no eran dragones y ademas parecian muy amables y el que estaba conversando con ella parecia agradable y se sentó frente a ellos. El lector no tomó nada de la bandeja pero el otro tomó las frutas y comenzó a comer y le ofreció una manzana a ella mientras el pelaba una naranja, le resultó extraño el ver como el tipo pelaba la naranja facilmente con sus patas que parecian de mono.

-¿Son una especie de monos? tienen muy poco pelo como para serlo y no se parecen en nada-. Preguntó en un tono bajo pero el de la naranja estaba atento a ella.

-De donde vengo hay una teoria que dice que evolucionamos de ellos, de seguro lo dices por lo de manos ¿cierto?

-¿manos?

-Asi se llaman-. Respondió enseñandoselas y moviendolas, causandole mas curiosidad-. Parecen como garras pero no tengo si no que son como sal-. Paró en seco esa palabra, este mundo es en su mayoria vegetariana, debe tener cuidado con las palabras para no caer en preguntas que terminen cayendo en la palabra carne-. Dedos de un mono, tal vez ahí el parecido ¿cierto?

-Eso quiere decir que le gustan las bananas ¿cierto? hay algunas tambien en el carro-. Dijo mientras buscaba.

-No somos cien por ciento iguales, tranquila. Podemos comer bananas pero no significa que nos encanta comerlas. A todo esto no me presenté debidamente, me llamo Roarke.

La chica sacó su cabeza del carrito y giró mirandolos con una banana en su hocico.

-Me famo YNN-. dejó la banana en la mesa del carro y repitió-. Me llamo Lyn.

-Es un lindo nombre. Noto que no tienes mucha experiencia con lo de servir comida ¿verdad?

-La verdad no. La reina Celestia me envió aqui porque me dijo que yo tengo tacto para dirigirme a otras criaturas.

Fire bajó su libro y la observó nuevamente. Sacudió su cabeza con algo de decepcion poniendo algo nerviosa a Lyn pero Roarke le habló nuevamente.

-Entonces trabajas en otra parte del castillo. Dejame adivinar, hmmm, viniendo aquí noté una parte del castillo con muchos animales pequeños. Creo haber visto a alguien allí.

-Esto no lo deberia conversar, la reina me pidió que no hablara de lo que me encargo del castillo.

-Nos puso a prueba contigo porque te encargas de cuidar animales-. Respondió Fire y puso más nerviosa a Lyn-. ¿Celestia me conoce hace tanto años y me trata como una ardilla?-. Su tono no parecia muy amigable y Lyn no podia reaccionar ante la presion que le metia la otra criatura. Pero la mirada de el volvió a su posicion y dió un suspiro-. Mira, se que no es tu culpa. Y se que Roarke ahora me está viendo con cara de que mande todo a la... digo lo arruiné, pero no te sientas nerviosa ese asunto lo conversaré con Celestia y si te pregunta algo de mi, dile que por favor tenga más decoro con sus visitas.

-Si señor-. Respondió Lyn, quien reaccionó como si estuviera ante un superior-. Disculpe.

-Lyn-. Respondió Fire-. Llamame Fire, eso de que me digan señor está para aquellos que no me caen bien ¿ok?

-ok, ok, estuvo delicioso todo-. Interrumpió Roarke-. Enserio perdoname si te parecimos algo intimidantes, hiciste un excelente trabajo.

-Gracias, eres muy amable Roarke. Pero debo decirle a Fire que estoy orgullosa de cuidar animales. Solo fui enviada para procurar que no estuvieran lastimados-. Se notó un poco de desicion en su tono de voz pero sonaba que por dentro estaba algo asustada-. Y sentí algo de miedo pero si estaba dispuesta a ver si ustedes se encontraban bien.

Despues de eso ultimo Fire quedó con los ojos como platos mientras Lyn ponia la bandeja en su carro y se iba. Mientras abandonaba el lugar la vista se fue a Roarke quien lo miraba con una desaprobacion que le recordó a una amiga de hace muchos años. Quizo decirle algo pero sintió el mismo peso de su amiga que lo hizo sentir como un verdadero estupido y volvió a su libro con el ceño fruncido. Roarke por su lado se sorprendió de la falta de palabras de Fire pero en verdad le pareció una actitud desagradable poner bajo presion a esa poni tan amable quien la verdad lo puso en su lugar con lo ultimo que dijo antes de irse pero aun así el sintió empatia por ella ya que tambien ha estado en una posicion de mucha presion por hacer algo que le ordena un superior, y quien seria más superior que Celestia, aun así el problema venia de varias partes. Equestria tiene seres amables pero no creo que enviar a alguien como Lyn sea adecuado viendo la personalidad tan imponente de Fire. Y le preocupó eso porque en caulquier momento va a ponerse frente a las portadoras de la armonia. Tal vez sea amenazante pero Roarke no dejará que Fire sea así de descarado.

-Fire. Para la proxima, si vas a decir una estupideces, asegurate que sean con el que se lo merece-. Dijo manteniendo su mirada en Fire.

-Eres una pesada Roxer ¿sabias?

-¿Que?

-Nada-. Respondió apresurado. Por un momento sintió como si ella le hubiera hablado en persona. Estaba desordenando demasiado su mente-. Lo tendré en cuenta, solo deja de molestar.

-¿Quien es Roxer?

-Una oración. No te incumbe.

Pasaron las horas y con ello la noche se avecinaba, Roarke no estaba muy al tanto de las horas pero un guardia habia llegado y habia abierto la celda. Era el mismo que se encontró con Fire y Roarke cuando llegaron por el portal, mas de cerca Roarke se habia dado cuenta de que era Flash Sentry. La verdad se sorprendió porque no se habia encontrado con muchos personajes que vio en la serie y por lo demas el no parecia muy confiado de nosotros, tampoco lo culparia del numerito de Fire pero aun así no parecia asustado, mas bien a la defensiva.

-La reina Celestia me dijo que solicitaba la presencia de aquel que se llama Fire.

-Bien-. Fire cerro su libro provocando una flama saliera de sus paginas, y el guardia reaccionó al instante lo cual hizo que Fire riera, Roarke notó que lo hizo con intencion pero no de manera cruel-. Tranquilo, solo son juegos de luces.

-Discord y tu se llevarian bien-. Respondió pero Fire arqueó una ceja como si en verdad lo que dijo fue enserio.

-Ni te imaginas lo lejos que está de caerme bien. Ahora llevame ante Celestia, yo igual queria conversar un par de cosas.

-Me envió porque quiere transferirte a un ala del castillo para poder descansar. Quiere emprender un viaje donde necesita de tu presencia.

-¿Espera y que hay de Roarke?-. Preguntó Fire, sorprendiendo al humano, Fire lo miró en ese momento-. Les dije que el venia conmigo ¿no?

-Solo me envió por ti. Aun no conocemos sus intenciones y no sabemos de lo que es capaz el otro humano, se mé informó que solo es para asegurarnos de que el otro humano no sea peligroso, ademas de que era irrelevante su presencia en el viaje.

Fire se tomó un momento sin decirle nada y observando a Roarke. Recordó el momento que pasó durante el mediodia, lo dejó pensando en el por qué alguien tan minusculo lo tratará sin nada de miedo a pesar de como le es facil imponerse ante los demas, recordó tambien a Roxer. Un momento en el pasado donde recordó una conversacion con ella donde le dijo que es peligroso que no haya alguien que lo haga evitar decir estupideces y odió recordar la razón que tenia, tal vez aquella solterona si tenga razon, cuando tienes alguien a tu lado tal vez termines aprendiendo algo como el aprenderá de tí. Suspiró profundamente y le entregó el libro que estaba leyendo a Roarke.

-¿Me das un momento para hablar con el? Después si quieres tendras tiempo de volver a tu trabajo y no volvernos a ver las caras nunca más ¿ok?-. Al momento que lo dijo su cara parecia mas seria y Flash tambien parecia de mal humor-. Tampoco me caes bien, pero creeme que esto es mi maximo de amabilidad con gente que me desagrada. Así que mejor hazlo.

Aunque pareciera que no iba a ceder ni un segundo, solo salió del lugar por la puerta. Fire caminó hasta en frente de la celda rascandose la nuca y apoyandose en la pared. Roarke aun tenia el libro en sus manos con muchas dudas pero Fire se quedó mirandolo de pies a cabeza examinando y buscando algo, no sabia que era con exactitud pero lo buscaba. Y lo miró a los ojo y se cruzó de brazos.

-Llevamos un par de dias conociendonos, eres un mundano más, no tienes aptitudes impresionantes a la vista, pero tienes una habilidad social que me sorprende. El por que no te destruyo con una simple bola de fuego todavia no me lo logro explicar.

-La verdad me asustó eso ultimo pero creo que es entendible si te vas. Creeme, tu tienes cosas más importantes a comparacion de mi como para estar en lugares que estoy yo. No es que sea un santurron pero tampoco me gusta estar viviendo como un segundon en todo esto, podria odiarte pero me salvaste de ser comido y creo que eso es más que suficiente para que me caigas bien.

Fire miró a la salida y se rascó su menton con impaciencia pensando en lo similar que le resultaba a aquella amiga, pero a la vez con algo que lo distinguia, aunque aun lo conocia muy poco solo requeria respuestas a que vió antes de llegar a este lugar, era como si supiera que las palabras fueran su unica salida y con ello tratar mas facilmente con todos, hasta con Fire.

-Mira Roarke, tendrias que tener mi edad como para engañarme. Pocos lo logran y nadie de ellos se sale con la suya. Tuviste que pasar algo verdaderamente fuerte como para tratar a los demas sin subestimarlos, porque sabes que hablar y cuando hablarlo. No lo parece pero yo soy así de descarado porque se que el verdadero yo de alguien sale cuando se enoja o está en su ultimo momento. Y con eso es obvio que viste a la muerte con tus propios ojos. El libro que te entregué es especial, ya sabes, soy mago y eso pero lo del libro lo digo porque una vez que lo leas tendrás un par de respuestas.

Roarke sintió, cierta desconfianza. Solo ha pasado un par de dias juntos y entregarle un libro especial le sonaba sospechoso, miró a Fire con duda y el lo observaba tranquilo y con sus brazos cruzados esperando una respuesta. No se sentia seguro pero tambien seria descortez o tal vez tambien esperaba eso, tal vez esperaba ver que tan ingenuo era Roarke.

-Fire ¿En verdad quieres saber que logré ver? Este libro solo puede ser otra manera en que me estudies ¿Verdad?-. Fire alzó una ceja con duda pero Roarke seguia pensando en su conjetura, y sintió algo de enojo porque sabia que al final no le serviria de nada o peor aun Fire sepa de aquello y trate de terminar el trabajo que la demonio que conoció, y que en su proxima ocasion en llegar a ese lugar tal vez no tengan un trato tan amable con el-. Fire, experimenté lo que es morir-. Esta vez dirigió su cabeza hacia atras, no parecia enojado y tampoco sorprendido, solo le quedaba seguir-. Lo digo porque se que esto solo va hacia que quieres saber quien soy. Mira, en verdad yo solia ver una serie con este mundo el cual me parecia entretenido, pero fue un día que simplemente me distraje y todo se fue a oscuro, literalmente no hay nada en el otro lado y recuerdo todo eso porque algun azar me eligió para que yo pudiera no olvidar. Y al momento en que salí de ahí conocí a una demonio que me dijo que borraria mis recuerdos manualmente y me escapé. Como sea, ahora estoy aqui, no se que relacion tendrá con lo que tu sabes pero me dijeron que los que logran recordar han destruido mundos y dimensiones debido a que siempre regresan y peor que antes. Yo no quiero ser eso y por eso quiero hacer algo más con mi vida, es una segunda oportunidad para alguien como yo y no se como hice aquello de aferrarme, solo es algo que me sucedió pero se que no quiero volver a ver ese abismo.

El mago conservó una expresión tranquila aunque por dentro estaba absorto tratando de explicarse lo que decia. El era un firme creyente que un alma solo descansaria en otro lugar o se destruye pero aquel tipo es por lo visto una manifestacion fisica de un alma que no reencarnó. Formuló un millon de teorias que solo estaban expandiendo sus ideas de que ya lo habia todo pero el universo ya se lo comprobó que los años jamas dejarán de mostrarle que todavia era un jovenzuelo con un palo jugando a que nada lo superaria. No podia perder la calma, pero tampoco dejaria que alguien tan especial como Roarke termine sus dias como un mundano más sin haber explotado todo el potencial que Fire vió solamente en haber no escapado de la muerte si no haberla domado, aunque pueda tener razón con la destruccion que podria ser capaz, solo necesitaba una guia adecuada. Dentro de si pensó en muchas opciones pero todo se quedaba pequeño y no queria que este descubrimiento se lo adjudicara otro, pero tambien siempre se mostró reacio al convertirse en un maestro, solo porque no le gustaba enseñar. Pero solo por ese momento al ver a Roarke, podria darse un caso que tal vez podria ser beneficioso para ambos.

-Quedate con el libro Roarke. Una vez que lo abras te recomiendo que no hagas nada más y te limites a leerlo. Quiero que sepas que esto solo es un inicio de un camino bastante largo, te recomiendo que sigas así como vas en tu personalidad. Mientras más pasa el tiempo, tu mente empieza a sufrir estragos y tendrás ganas de cosas que te arrepentirás y algo me dice que este mundo podria sufrir por ello. Y me aseguraré de que mañana vengas conmigo, no se que tan peligroso podria ser pero es una apuesta y yo tengo muy buena suerte en ese aspecto.

Al terminar aquel extraño monologo Fire se retiró del lugar y cuando se cerró la puerta el calabozo se sintió demasiado silencioso. Mientras notaba que la temperatura bajaba significando que ya era de noche. Dejó el libro a su lado sin abrirlo y pensando, no sabia que pasaria si lo abria pero la curiosidad lo estaba matando,lo estaba matando. Resistió el impulso mientras los minutos pasaban sin sentir una pisca de sueño. Con observaba al libro viendo que tenia de especial pero parecia bastante simple con sus papeles avejentados y su vacia portada, tal vez un poco especial por los bordes dorados y su lomo con una especie de runa celta pero nada más. Es algo estupido pero es cierto en que mientras más misterioso mas curiosidad da, sintió que caeria en la locura y debia hacerlo pero fue frenado al escuchar como la puerta del pasillo. No se escuchaban pasos pero sentia como una presencia se aproximaba. Roarke escondió el libro bajo las precarias sabanas que les entregaron para cubrirse. Para cuando se giró, vio la figura azul y negro de una alicornio, pues era Luna y eso agarró muy desprevenido a Roarke quien se preguntaba sobre lo que sucedia en el cielo en ese momento pero aun mas que eso ¿Por que lo visitaba? Luna en verdad era majestuosa como lucia quien a pesar de ser apenas tan alta como Roarke, imponia presencia.

-Pensé que ya sabia que a Fire lo trasladaron a un ala privada ¿A que se debe su presencia?-. Preguntó el humano sentandose en la cama-. Disculpe mi desorden, tengo un sueño algo inquieto-. Pensó un momento en eso ya que se encontraba con una diosa que se podia meter en ellos-. casi me explota el cerebro decirle eso a usted.

Luna rió por las palabras del humano, y el sonrió.

-No tienes para que mencionarlo. Tampoco vine por Fire, de hecho nadie sabe que estoy aqui-. Al decirlo su cuerno se iluminó y la puerta de la celda se abrió-. Vine para conversar.

-No creo ser tan interesante como Fire como para hablar de magia si hablaremos de algo así.

Negó con su cabeza.

-Solo quiero saber de ti, porque por lo visto tu no tienes muchas maneras de irte ¿verdad?

-Creo que eso es cierto, pero primero necesito llevar algo conmigo-. Respondió girando y sacando el libro-. Me lo entregó Fire, creo que es importante que no se aparte de mi.

-¿Es de Fire? ¿Puedo mirarlo?-. Preguntó Luna algo curiosa.

-Ni yo me he atrevido a abrirlo asi creo que sea buena idea que lo abramos por el momento-. Luna asintió comprendiendo, pero con un movimiento de su cabeza lo invitó a salir-. Oh si claro, caminar.

Saliendo de la celda Luna caminó junto a el mostrandole el camino. Los altos techos y largos pasillos hacian pensar sobre el preciso trabajo de arquitectura del lugar, la magia es un gran deus ex machina el cual por lo visto Roarke estuvo en contacto en todo momento. Llegaron hasta la puerta de un ala la cual daba al exterior y curiosamente ningun guardia se atravesó ni apareció de repente por el lugar. Luna miraba al humano con mucho detenimiento tratando de comprender su anatomia mientras que a su vez el humano hacia lo mismo solo que el se golpeó con un pilar al llegar a a puerta cayendo sentado.

-Es grosero mirar tanto a alguien ¿Lo saben en tu mundo?-. Preguntó Luna quien le pareció divertido verlo caer.

-Si pero yo pensé que estabamos teniendo un concurso de miradas porque no estaba parando de estudiarme con la mirada. Si, tambien lo note-. Dijo mientras dió un pequeño brinco para pararse y despues levantar el libro-. Curioso, el libro cayó cerrado.

-Lo haces ver como algo muy interesante para no querer abrirlo-. La puerta se abrió mientras el aura azul rodeó la enorme manija-. ¿Seguro que no lo abriras?

-Me está comiendo por dentro la duda pero por apresurados es como las cosas terminan mal ¿Tenia algo de que hablarme cierto?

-Si pero prefiero que lleguemos para comentartelo. Por mientras hablame de tu mundo, se que no es igual al de Fire porque ambos no comparten muchas igualdades.

-No necesariamente se deben tener las mismas costumbres si pertenecen al mismo lugar pero tampoco es que ambos poseamos los mismos conocimientos, es probables que socialmente crecimos de distintas maneras. Mi mundo se basa demasiado en teorias cientificas, cosas probables, razonables o plausibles, y el mundo de Fire romperá todas esas reglas con la magia, como aqui, claro que no es que sea malo. Pero es muy diferente a vivir con cosas como computadoras, telefonos y artefactos que simplifican nuestras tareas-. Se dió una pausa para ver que Luna ya no entendia-. Se lo colocaré de la siguiente manera, el mundo esta lleno de actos magicos, pues mi mundo se encarga de descubrir cual es el truco y una vez que se descubre deja de ser divertido.

-¿No te agradaba tu mundo anterior? Parece triste pero de seguro debe haber maravillas que son impresionantes ¿cierto?

-No es que no las haya, pero pocas personas de mi mundo les agrada vivir en ese lugar, todo es caotico y muy hostil, nadie de ningun otro mundo le gustaria vivir en un lugar tan gris por así decirlo.

Luna al escuchar aquello pareció un poco deprimente, mientras llegaban a unos escalones de la torre principal del castillo el humano reflexionó sobre su observacion tan deprimente y como se la dijo y pensó que tal vez podria mejorar.

-Princesa Luna ¿En este mundo usted en la noche forma las estrellas y cielos nocturnos verdad?-. Ella asintió, parecia un poco triste pero Roarke le sonrió-. Recordé que si habia algo genial que a todos les gusta. La noche, en cierta forma por el descanso o por como se ve el cielo. Mi mundo es tan aleatorio que hace que del caos se formen cosas hermosas, creo que eso es lo rescatable, tal vez nos sepamos algunos trucos del mago pero el mago siempre sacará trucos en su sombrero o logra esconder una moneda detras de nuestra oreja. Creo que tambien por la aleatoriedad de mi mundo llegué aquí ¿Eso es genial cierto?

El rostro de Luna se volvió a iluminar con aquello, el humano lanzó un suspiro largo. No se dió ni cuenta cuando llegó a la cima de la torre pero pasó, con ello observó Luna llegó mas animada, el humano sintió que el camino en el castillo el habrá revelado su mundo ante Luna demasiado facil tal vez, pensó que era probable porque ella era un personaje que le agradaba mucho en la serie, era como conversar con alguien genial y terminas tu contandole cosas que nunca pensaste en decirle. Aun así no le molestaba, ella por lo visto solo buscaba charlar y si lo piensas es solitario estar todas las noches estar en frente del cielo.

En el lugar donde se encontraban habia un enorme espacio plano que mostraba el cielo en todo su esplendor, no habia barandales en las orillas a pesar de que se encontraban a una altura muy peligrosa pero tal vez era porque Luna era de las pocas que lo frecuenta. O eso estaba suponiendo el humano. Cuando ello sucedió ella se adelantó en direccion al borde de la orilla mientras que el firmamento se movia a su espalda.

-Anocheció hace muy poco-. Dijo la princesa-. Sabes mucho de nosotras ¿Fire te comentó de eso verdad?

-Tal vez un poco-. Mintió pero tampoco era momento para darle una bomba que le haria una crisis existencial-.

-Este mundo puede ser algo sorprendente, no es que presuma pero me refiero es que casi todo aqui posee tanta autonomia que no tenemos necesidad de interferir en lo que acontesca en este mundo-. Al decirlo miró al humano-. Eres demasiado diferente a Fire y eso me causa curiosidad, yo no veo a Fire como humano aunque tenga esa forma, lo veo como un orgulloso, viejo y sabio dragon que le gusta jugarnos bromas. No creo que esté cerca de ser un alicornio y mucho menos como alguien de tu especie. Te invité porque Fire pasamos una situacion similar hace mucho tiempo donde yo aprendí de el. Hablaba bastante, rebatia mis argumentos e incluso hacia bromas evitando hablar mucho de si mismo hasta que llegó aqui. Solo se paró junto a mi en silencio y sonrió.

-Parece ser que lo aprecias bastante ¿verdad?-. El humano comenzó a sacar conclusiones que lo confundian pero la alicornio lo seguia mirando.

-Ayudó a encerrarme en la luna Roarke. Lo perdoné pero creo que aun me duele, te llamé tan solo porque queria conocerte, Fire no te dejó hablar mucho cuando llegaste y tampoco nos dió mucha informacion de ti.

-Pues-. Se encogió de hombros golpeando sus bolsillos-. No soy alguien tan interesante, solo soy lo que te conversé y ya. Creo que no he vivido lo suficiente a comparacion de usted o Fire. Puedo hasta parecerte un niño y no me ofenderia porque en cierta forma es cierto-. Se dio una pausa para seguir apreciando el firmamento y sonrió-. Las estrellas aqui son tan brillantes como las de mi mundo vistas en el desierto. Es hermoso.

Luna tambien miró hacia arriba y sonrió, tal vez orgullosa de su trabajo, fue entonces que antes de que el humano se girara ella se sentó en el borde y su cuerno comenzó a brillar. El humano al verla sintió bastante confianza, en verdad le sorprendió que le haya dicho esas cosas las cuales probablemente no habrá conversado con nadie mas que Celestia tal vez. Luna fue absorbida por su concentracion mientras su cuerno brillaba, a su vez comenzaba un espectaculo.

La luna poco a poco comenzó a subir del horizonte y de una manera brillante comenzó a iluminar con su hermosa luz el castillo y una aureola se formó alrededor de ella y las estrellas titilaban danzantes a su alrededor. Poco a poco terminaba de llegar a su punto y Luna observó el firmamento como un artista con su obra terminada. Iba a girar para hablarle al humano pero el estaba sentado junto a ella en la orilla con sus piernas moviendose mientras colgaban del borde, el humano sus ojos brillaron, Luna noto que eran verdes, algo curioso para ella quien recordaba los rojos de Fire. Parecia maravillado mirando el cielo y Luna le agradó aquello.

-Tu no puedes volar ¿No le tienes miedo a las alturas?-. Preguntó.

-Les tengo un poco de miedo, pero de seguro si me atraparias-. Dijo sin apartar la mirada del firmamento, Luna no supo como reaccionar-. Este espectaculo está hermoso, podria verlo una y otra vez la verdad.

-Pues, si quieres la proxima noche que podamos podria volver a enseñartelo-. Respondió, mientras que al instante el humano frenó su contemplacion para mirarla con un rostro lleno de emocion, sorprendiendo a Luna por lo cual rió-. Pareces un poni pequeño ¿Me caes bien?

-Pues gracias, lo encuentro un honor viniendo de usted.

-Roarke, si quieres solo llamame Luna ¿Ok? No estamos en presencia de una ceremonia para tanto formalismo.

-Oh, pues... gracias Luna-. Miró nuevamente al cielo apresurado-. Eso nos hace más cercanos ¿Cierto? Porque si es así, me esforzaré para que conozcas mas de mí.

-¿Es una promesa?-. Preguntó Luna.

Roarke volvió a mirarla y asintió.

-Pues yo tambien me esforzaré por ello-. Dijo sonriendo.

Una vez dicho los dos comtemplaron el cielo nocturno. Dentro del corazon del humano sintió mucha felicidad de haber conocido aquel lado de Luna y con ello alivio porque si una princesa reformada se esforzará en comenzar una amistad con el, tal vez no sea tan complicado conocer y hacer amistad con los habitantes de este mundo. Ya en un momento como ese no importaba nada más y con eso en su mente decidió mandar al diablo desconfiar de Fire. Dejó un momento su apreciacion y abrió el libro, para su sorpresa Fire no mentia conque era especial.

-¿Asi que a esto se referia Fire?

Fin del cap.

**Nota: Por fiiiiiinn. veamos como será lo que ocurrira al dia siguiente, tal vez veamos que ocurre en la cabeza de otro personaje.**


	5. Para mi no es un final

**Nota importante: La serie ha terminado y los villanos han sido vencidos, pero esto solo me indica a mi una cosa. Cambiemos todo este final, hagamoslo de nuevo y tiremos todo a la basura y no se preocupen porque llegaron quienes en verdad pondran en peligro todo y claro cambiaré unos poquitos hechos durante la serie para que esta historia sea aceptable.**

No es un final para mi

Fire caminaba atravez de los pasillos mientras los guardias giraban a observarlo. La verdad no le molestaban las miradas, solo le causabba risa como en cualquier mundo la mirada de bobos no cambia en lo más minimo de aquellos que lo veian pasar. Todo esto se le hizo normal y algo banal pero solo observaba con tranquilidad. La puerta hacia el salon del trono era custiodada por dos guardias quienes se sobresaltaron al verlo y Fire solo se limitó a pararse frente a ellos y los miró esperando a abrir la puerta pero parecian no hacer caso.

-Vamos, no te quedes parado como un poste y abre la puerta que voy a hablar con Celestia-. El guardia se puso en una pose mas defensiva y Fire volteó los ojos a un lado-. ARHG, olvidalo, voy a entrar.

Fire estaba algo apresurado, aquel libro que le entregó a Roarke era muy importante para perder tiempo en cosas tan simples como cambiar de una habitacion, necesitaba mantenerlo en vivgilancia antes de que suceda algo que podria afectar el lugar. Al entrar se encontró con Celestia y Luna quienes se hayaban conversando con rostros realmente preocupados, Fire al ver aquello supuso rapidamente que le ocultaban algo y que llegó para encontrarlos con los cascos en la masa, cuando lo escuchó en su cabeza lo de los cascos se sintió algo tonto, pero mucha divagacion. Ambas al verlo se sorprendieron con algo de miedo, como si hubiera llegado alguien que no deseaban.

-Celestia, necesito que saques a Roarke del calabozo y lo coloques bajo mi estricta vigilancia-. Ambas parecian confundidas, probablemente pensaban que entró por otro motivo-. Roarke tiene informacion que podria ayudarme en mi mision.

Celestia suspiró algo cansada pero Luna parecia curiosa por ello.

-Fire, se que estamos en peligro, pero tu problema no es el unico que tenemos aquí. Algo muy raro está pasando en Equestria, Tirek ha escapado con otros seres del Tartaro, son criaturas realmente peligrosas y no podemos encontrar donde se esconden.

Fire en cierta forma se sintió ofendido por ello, no era la primera vez que escuchaba eso por Celestia pero nunca intervino porque sabia que de alguna manera lo solucionaba, algo que Fire admitia que era algo de admirar, pero Fire consideraba que los problemas de este mundo eran demasiado sencillos para el tiempo que ha vivido a comparacion de Celestia. Deberia dejarlo pasar pero no esta vez necesita tener tiempo. Gruñiendo se cruzó de brazos y se frotó el entrecejo y miró a ambas tapandose la boca.

-¿Tienes un plan Celestia?-. Preguntó Fire.

-Mi aprendiz Twilight y sus amigas estan.

-Alto por favor, se donde va esto pero te diré lo siguiente-. Antes de ello miró a Luna quien estaba bastante interesada por lo que diria pero Fire se detuvo-. Luna está anocheciendo ¿cierto? Tal vez encuentres una sorpresa en el cielo si investigas en el-. Discretamente le guiñó un ojo, captó el mensaje y decidió retirarse sin decir nada.

-Estas usando ese lenguaje secreto con Luna. No creas que no lo recuerdo, la llamaré de inmediato.

-Epa-. Antes de que Celestia hiciera algo, el ya habia materializado su baston en su mano haciendo que Celestia se quede quieta-. Estoy hablando contigo señorita, deberias estar escuchandome ahora.

-Fire, ha pasado miles de años, ya no soy tan debil como para que me parezcas intimidante.

-Celestia, pequeña y joven Celestia. Para cuando tu magia alcanze si quiera los talones del poder que ahora mismo poseo-. Celestia parecia muy malhumorada pero noto que Fire estaba de un humor peor al ver como de su ojo derecho estaba en llamas-. Yo estaré un millon de veces más adelante. Ahora escuchame, me gusta tu plan solo que es un asco, dejame el plan a mi y con suerte lo haré grandioso.

-¿No que yo sola podia resolver todo lo que ocurra en este mundo? No tienes por que poner esa cara conmigo.

-Celestia, tengo miles de razones para enojarme y hacer que este reino vuelva a ser solo un terreno boscoso olvidado de la existencia. Y creeme que respeté tu autoridad hasta hoy pero que no me digas que es lo que sucede a tu alrededor me hace pensar de que solo estas tratando de borrarme de todo, negando los hechos que alzaron tu reino y ademas te otorgaron la corona que hoy portas con tanto orgullo en tu cabeza. A mi tampoco me gusta que se metan en mis asuntos pero no me enojaré con alguien a quien llego a valorar.

-Espera-. La alicorno se sonrojó por ello pero Fire ni se inmutó por ello-. Antes de irte tu.

-Se lo que hice antes de irme, fue horrible pero eso ya no importa. Volví, quiero enmendar todo, quiero salvar este mundo pero tu no me dejas ayudar.

-Fire. No tienes por qué en realidad y no es que no quiera, pero como Reina solo quiero asegurarme de tener una sucesora, me preocupa saber que soy tan debil, de hecho los elementos de la armonia que me ayudaste a crear me han permitido encontrar a alguien como Twilight Sparkle, ella poco a poco me demostró que el poder de la amistad era capaz de salvar este mundo-. La atmosfera era silenciosa mientras escuchaba aquellas palabras, el crin de la alicornio cubrió su rostro pero unas lagrimas tocaron el suelo, el mago quedó en silencio y sintió como si hubiera vuelto al pasado, parecia un deja vu pero mucho mas diferente, cuando alzó su rostro vio el rostro de Celestia con lagrimas-. Tengo miedo de no ser suficiente para este reino, solo quiero dejar esto en alguien que sea mas capaz.

Fire observó silencioso ¿Siempre fue tan complicado no sentir empatia? Pudo sentir que en realidad no se encontraba con una diosa, sino una criatura que ha sido derrotada en varias ocasiones, para sus ojos ellas no ha cambiado nada, es orgullosa, majestuosa pero eso no quiere decir que siente que cumpla con las expectativas. Una sensacion muy calida recorrió su interior para ese momento ¿Como unos seres que son significativamente debiles hacen sentir así a una diosa? Fire no sentia algo calido, eran llamas recorriendo su interior. Un rey puede darse el lujo de ser orgulloso y vivir de pie ante cualquiera que se alce el reino de Celestia debe ver a su reina como debe ser.

-Celestia-. El mago se inclinó poniendo su rostro frente a ella-. Se que parece que es hora de entregar esa corona, que quieres que otro se siente en aquel trono y alce este reino, pero este no es el final de tu dinastia. Yo todavia no he visto el maximo potencial del que eres capaz. Aquella Twilight puede ser digna de ese trono, pero no mientras tu aun puedes mostrar todo el potencial que tienes y para cuando ese dia llegue, quiero estar ahi para bañarme con la luz y gloria del sol que producirá este reino.

-Pero.

-No más peros su majestad-. El baston que tenia en su mano golpeó el suelo y una enorme bola de fuego se formó sobre el y comenzó a descender-. Que el cielo se apiade de aquellos que algun día se atreban de nublar la luz que producen mis llamas que iluminan el camino de aquellos que me acompañan en esta senda-. Los ojos de Celestia brillaron por la luz que producian las llamas de Fire-. Deseo con mis fuerzas que el cielo se apiade de ellos y los deje entrar-. Una vez que la bola de fuego llegó a su cabeza la bola comenzó a hacer desaparecer a Fire-. Porque lo que voy a hacer será recordado en las mismas puertas del infierno y las abriran para que yo ingresé y mis propias llamas sean quienes consuman su existencia y sean perseguidos por ellas por la eternida. Que así sea escrito a fuego en sus corazones esta maldicion.

Una vez aquella bola lo consumió por completo Celestia soltó lagrimas, pero no estaba triste. En verdad siempre estuvo feliz de verlo, pero creo que no tiene necesidad de mostrar el orgullo de un rey frente a el, solo la sinceridad de un amigo, despues de todo el tambien fue un portador.

El ambiente de aquella guarida roida era lugubre, tres criaturas se hayaban ebrias de poder riendo por el poder que habian absorbido de Discord quien se hayaba en el piso dandose cuenta del error que habia cometido, con ello Tirek, Cozy y Chrisails lo miraron con desden.

-El reino finalmente será nuestro-. Dijo Tirek acercandose a Discord agarrandolo del cuelllo-. Y como no agradecer a nuestro benefactor-. Los tres rieron burlandose de Discord quien al mismo tiempo era lanzado a una pared-. Ni siquiera Celestia y Luna juntas podran interponerse.

-Será taaan gratificante volver a alimentarme mientras aquellos que me traicionaron luchen desesperados por piedad-. Agregó Chrisails-.

Todos parecian preparados y confiados del poder que robaron, sus miradas rebozaban de maldad pero desconocian aquel ser que recientemente llegó a Equestria. Desde el fondo de la guarida o mas bien, cueva donde se encontraban un fuerte estruendo seguido de un temblor frena los vitoreos. Junto con ellos sus miradas cambiaron a confusion mientras los estruendos y temblores parecian acercarse.

-Algo se aproxima ¿Nos habran encontrado?-. Dijo Cozy con algo de preocupacion.

-¿Importa acaso?-. Dijo Chrisails riendo-. Podemos vencerlo con nuestros nuevos poderes, y en cualquier caso tenemos la campana, absorberemos su magia.

El estruendo se acercó mas aun. Aunque no lo parecia los tres villanos parecian prepararse con la campana, pero no tenia importacia porque los temblores no paraban. Finalmente parecia estar en frente de la oscura entrada la cual tambien era la unica salida.

-Quien sea que esté escondido, muestrate y tal vez te perdonemos tu miserable existencia-. Ordenó Tirek haciendo que soltaran risas maliciosas.

-Ojala el cielo se apiade de ellos, lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas porque las puertas del infierno se abriran frente a mi y entraré a perseguirlo con mis llamas por la eternidad-. Dijo una profunda voz en la oscuridad mientras un gruñido similar a la de un leon se escuchaba del oculto en la oscuridad-. Aquellos que nublan la luz de mis llamas y oculten la senda de quienes caminan conmigo, que el cielo se apiade de ellos.

-¿Crees que unas palabras nos intimidaran?-. Dijo Chrisails quien su risa pasó a escucharse mas nerviosa-. De seguro solo eres un guardia, mejor rindete de una vez.

La voz rió, su risa se volvió compulsiva y continua. La situacion de juvilo malvado pasó a ser un silencio tenebroso mientras la risa proseguia en su ataque de carcajadas, incluso Tirek sintió un escalofrio en su espalda la cual lo hizo retroceder un paso.

-No puedes dañar a nadie, si te acercas todos tus poderes seran absorbidos-. Dijo Cozy quien hizo levitar la campana.

La carcajada frenetica frenó. Con ella se escuchó un chasquido y la campana desapareció de su aura y una caja de piedra se levantó en el centro de la guarida. Los villanos entraron en panico y con ello los tres estaban en posicion defensiva. Lo que sea que estaba tras el velo de la oscuridad estaba provocandoles terror sin hacer nada.

-¿Creian que una campana puede detenerme? Esa cosa no podria robarme ni una pisca porque yo fui quien encendió la forja para crearla. Es mi creacion más patetica y planeo destruirla despues de esto pero antes quiero ver como poco a poco pierden sus esperanzas una vez que me lancen todo lo que tengan y ver que ni con eso será suficiente.

-Somos tres y tu solo eres uno-. Gritó Tirek-. Yo no me confiaria.

-En realidad hoy no vine solo-. lanzó otra carcajada-. tampoco es que necesite que esté aqui pero mi mascota lleva mucho tiempo sin comer algo. Le gusta el carbon peeeeero le encanta jugar con presas vivas, como centauros Y changelings. Por cierto pequeña.

La pequeña alicornio malvada estaba completamente asustada e incluso se le asomaron lagrimas.

-¡No te acerques! ó desesperada-. ¡te destruire!

-La pequeña se creia malvada. Es tan tierno, las niñas malas son castigadas ¿Sabias? Y tu eres la peor de los tres. Pero bueno, contigo tengo algo especial. Recuerdo un mundo donde invocan criaturas donde son vendidas como esclavos-. El ser ni siquiera se habia mostrado pero el miedo que infundió fue suficiente para mostrarles lo que en verdad es ser un monstruo malvado-. tal vez consiga un poco de oro por ti y te aseguro que te trataran como una niña grande, quiero que lo sepas porque es una promesa que te enviaré a ese lugar. Mientras que los otros dos, aun pienso que tanto tiempo me tomaré en incinerarlos celula a celula.

-Eres un demonio-. Tirek finalmente quebró su voz en terror

-Oh querido centauro.

Finalmente entre la oscuridad comenzó su aparicion mientras un ojo en llamas flamaba con la fuerza de un incendio y junto a el un gato gigante que parecia estar hecho de fuego gruñia en posicion de salto. Sus ojos destellaban un brillo rojo y sus dientes eran largos colmillos, el fin habia comenzado.

-Oh querido centauro-. rió ligeramente-. Satanas en persona es un recien nacido al lado de lo que yo soy capaz cuando alguien se entromete en mis planes o le hace daño a mis amigos.

** Nota: Fin del caaaaaaaapp. Lo que dejo aquí se los dejo a su interpretacion. fue mas corto por eso mismo. Con ello quiero dejar en claro la escala de que tan peligrosa una amenaza para el mago. Hasta el proximo cap **


End file.
